Kingdom Hearts: Fall of the Hero: PROLOGUE
by FEARFAN
Summary: The hoped for continuation of Link Thy Chain. Link has been renting out an apartment owned by the Struggle director. They have been searching for a way to go home, but nothing seems to work. With only seven days left till school, what will happen now?
1. Start new game

The darkness swirled around the area. A beach rasped in shadow and moonlight encased the area. Glowing blue pulsating orbs appeared in the dark orifices that surrounded the whole beach. The spikey structures that hung above hung over the beach, as if it was a dark cove. No one seemed there…well at first to be honest.

A burst of dark energy came out of one of the rocks and consumed it. A figure in a very familiar Black cloak walked out. It then walked over to one of the rocks, where another identical figure was sitting at.

"You have arrived." It said in a deep emotionless voice. "I've been to see him."

The figures stopped in front of each other.

"He looks a lot like you." He said.

_Who are you?_

What a strange sensation. Though he could hear no voices, he understood the words perfectly. How strange? It was now where the boy realized he was dreaming…the same dream as before.

"I'm what's left." It responded. "Or…maybe I'm all that there ever was…"

_I meant your name._

"My name is of no importance." It said. "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

There was a long silence. Then what appeared to be static covered the area. Darkness enshrouded the area for a few moments, and then the view was clear. Now instead of the two black figures, there was a single one, with its hood down. It revealed a large white male, one who towered over most people. This being wore a white skull cap, looking over the ocean.

"Things never change." It said. "Though the boy tried to ration out the reasons for people, and believed in their hearts, people never do change."

The figure stood over the waters, placing his hand down in it. He dipped his finger in only once, and then the ripples started to form.

"Once the darkness settles into a person's heart…it's like a ripple." He said. "Small at first, but then grows wider. Such is the nature of the darkness. It builds within the human heart until it dies, corroding it, corrupting them. There is no way around it. Darkness will always defeat the human heart in the end."

It turned around, though the figure's head was obscured by the shadows.

"There is no sense…to letting creatures such as these, to continue to cause destruction." It sneered. "But…I am not complete to rule. Cast out of my kingdom, my birthright. Demise…you have wounded me in more than one level. Yet you have also enlightened me. Now I understand the truth about these mortals of which Hylia cared so much for. And now just mortals of our world, but all."

The figure held out its hands. Appearing behind him were four masks, one that the dreamer recognized, but could not understood why. Though a white energy began to illuminate from the figure, its head still was blocked by shadow.

"We tested our powers centuries ago against the Demon Majora, and were turned into masks as a result." It said. "Thanks to the foolish boy, we have released ourselves from this prison. Now…we are free to wreck the havoc of which we desire. In order to take our place among the heavens of the world, we must claim that of which was stolen farther back than most can remember."

_How can we do this, Oh great one?_

"The boy will lead us to the chalice of which we desire." It roared. "He may not know it yet, but his heart has this knowledge armed with it."

_His light protects his heart from such knowledge. It would be better for him destroyed, than for him to use his power against us._

"Our goal is not to destroy the child. I wish to show his heart the truth…and to have him plunge into the darkness with us. With that, the path to the Evil King's heart will be revealed. And from there…the power of which was stolen from us. We will become powerful again!"

_But how will we reclaim that of which was stolen from us? Without the proper procedure, Demise's power will forever be out of reach._

"That…has already been taken care of." It snarled.

The being held out its hand. In it was a fragment of a purple sword…one that was striking similar to the weapon the dreamer had.

"Gaze at this sword…" He said. "Broken and shattered, it lies inert. Much like our path. But…" Dark clouds began to swirl around the blade. The dreamer watched as the blade seemed to reform. "Once we temper and repair it, our path will do much of the same…ancient being of this blade…come to us. I am your new master! Set us on the path to demon's darkness!"

A burst of yellow and black energy, with many strange diamond patterns appeared in front of the entity that the dreamer was looking at. The sword (or at least it's black shadow receded into the ground directly in front of the being who held it. Out of the ground slowly came a creature, adorned in what looked like a white suit with white hair. However nothing more could be seen after that, as the creature's body was in the shadow of the larger entity. The pillar vanished as well as the sword that contained it.

"I've searched for months to find you…and here you are…floating within the Realm of Darkness. You know what I want…and in a way you desire it at as well. Fight for me…and we will take revenge on the worlds which have rejected us. The Realm of Light will be immersed by darkness…and we shall rule high in the heavens above both."

A sadistic laugh came from the white creature.

"Fight for me." The White skull caped entity said. "And…you will extract the reprisal that you want so bad. He's still alive…in a sense. Don't you wish to end that line for good…or belittle the integrity that it holds. We will consume the heart with darkness…and we shall make him ours. And when his purpose is fulfilled, you can end him there."

"Don't worry…" The white entity said as a cape came over him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then everything suddenly turned black.

_After all…_

_He is…_

_A dear old friend of mine…_

* * *

The eyes of the blond haired child opened as the twilight sky hit his eyes. Then again…in this town…it's always Twilight. Probably why the town is named Twilight Town. As the rays of what people considered the morning sky hit his face, he was aware that his dream had ended. He had learned in one of his classes that it is very hard to remember dreams after they pass…yet this one was clear as day. Probably because he had this dream several times over the course of two months. It played out the exact same way in the exact same fashion.

He rolled in his covers to make sure his partner wasn't disturbed by his arousal. Sure enough, she was sleeping peacefully next to him. He rolled out of bed and turned to window as he walked in his sweats and T shirt. He opened the window and let the morning rays hit him, contemplating what he saw.

"Another dream." Link said. "The same one as before."

The light continued to beam down on him as he glared down. He closed his eyes and peered into his own mind, allowing himself to take in the rays. A ruffle of movement was heard behind him, and he turned to see his bed partner rising for the day.

"Sorry." He said. "Did I wake you?"

"No…" She said. "I woke up just now."

"How are you doing Saria?" Link asked, as he slid back under the covers, peering affectionately into the girl he had feelings for. Saria giggled slightly as she moved toward Link to lock lips with him. After a minute of kissing, she went back down.

"A lot happier now." She said.

Link smiled and then moved away to get dressed. Before he did, Saria pulled him back and placed his left arm on one of her breasts. There was a slight moan that came out of her, and then looked into Link's eyes.

"Who said you could leave?" She said, moving her hands behind his neck. She pulled Link to the ground, and placed her mouth on his face. Link moved his hand in between her and his mouth for a second.

"You know Mido could be up in the next room?" Link asked.

"Let him listen then." She said. "He's dealt with it for over a year; I think another day won't kill him."

"I guess." Link muttered.

"So we going to do this?" She asked again, a sly smile coming over her face. Link was still stunned for a second, but then biology naturally began to take it's course. A minute later, Saria began to feel the effects of ecstasy as her garments were slowly removed from her waist down…

* * *

_It's one thing to become a hero and journey to save the kingdom._

_It's another thing to journey outside your own world to save a girl you love._

_But that's getting ahead of myself. My name is Link; I'm a Hyrulian from the land of Hyrule in the Realm of Light. This girl I am…well…you don't have to know the intimate details going on there…this girl is named Saria. I am currently fifteen years old, and living in a world everyone calls Twilight Town. Of course you're probably asking how I got here if I come from Hyrule…_

_Well…it's a long tale so I'll give you the short version._

_Five years ago, I was living in this forest called the Kokiri forest. I was kind of the outcast, but people still liked me. I was kind of that guy who you knew was weird, but you hung out anyway. _

_All that changed when one day, this fairy named Navi came to me. You see, every Kokiri in the Kokiri forest has a fairy which becomes their guardian to follow them. Saria had one, Mido did, and now I did. Took long enough._

_But then stuff began to get weird._

_I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree to learn that it had been cursed by an evil man clad in black armor…the same man who lately I had been seeing in dreams. I was commanded by the Great Deku Tree to enter within him and destroy the evil that was there. _

_Me? A Ten year old boy go into the Great Deku Tree to slay an evil monster? It doesn't take a genius to understand what was going through my mind._

_Despite my fears, I was still able to do it. I destroyed the beast and was commanded to find the Princess of Hyrule. A real life journey into the open. That was something I had wanted. But the fact of me being hunted by demons; and that this journey would force me to face perils I had never faced before, there was still a perplexing fear that hung over me._

_The worst of all was dealing with the fact I had to leave everything behind. My home, my friends…_

_Her. _

_That was the real hard part. Of course I promised to come back; but…who knew how long that would take!? I could be gone from as little to a few days to a FEW YEARS!? How about that!?_

_Still…who was I to deny the last request of the Great Deku Tree?_

_I journeyed into the world, facing abodes of danger, evil monsters, and confusing and frightening dungeons. I met the princess, met great friends, and everything. And then I drew a magic sword from a pedestal, known as the Master Sword._

_Everything changed when that happened._

_I was asleep for 7 years to learn that I was a Hyrulian. Kokiri's don't grow up; unless by extremely powerful magic spells or potions…I guess this concept called Deus Ex Machina that I learned in school here probably also works too. For me to wake up suddenly to realize I aged seven years was a overwhelming thought._

_I also learned that Ganondorf had taken over while I was gone. My efforts as a kid were in vain._

_So I journeyed once again to the seven temples that this woman called Sheik told me to venture to. I went to each temple, slew each monster, and freed the seven sages._

_Only to learn that the girl who I love was separated from me forever._

_That really hit me. I didn't know what to do or to say…didn't know if I wanted to cry or not…I just moved on and kept fighting._

_Eventually, with all my might, the power of the princess and the seven sages, I managed to journey into the mouth of hell itself and destroy Ganondorf, sealing him away._

_I was then returned to my child form to live my stolen youth away._

_Saria wasn't there when I returned. I assumed that she was still with the Sages; or so I had thought. When I left on a personal journey to Termania (another country somewhere past the Lost Woods), I learned recently that the Sages after evil was vanquished were released from duty, and seven new ones would replace them. And here I was stuck in another land for an extended amount of time. _

_And she still loved me. So much so as she requested that the Sage of Light give her a mortal Hyrulian existence instead of a Kokiri. So much so that she left on a personal journey herself to find me…and I didn't even know._

_Still, to save another country from the fire was I guess worth it…sorta._

_I returned home sometime and lived in the Kokiri forest for three years. I missed Saria a lot, and so did Mido…oh…who is Mido? Well, he used to be my rival in the Kokiri forest and a regular bully like Seifer in this world. But…he became my friend after Saria vanished; and after I left. I guess he realized in a way, he needed me. _

_It was here that the nightmares began._

_I was having nightmares of Saria begging me to save her. At first I wrote this off as just a dream, and soon forgot about it. It wasn't till the same dream looped thirty days in a row when the dreams soon became apparent that something else was amiss. _

_Sooner or later, I couldn't handle it. I had to find out what was going on. So I gathered up my things; and secretly slipped the Master sword out of its pedestal. I wasn't too proud of stealing it, but after what happened after all of this, I'm so glad I did. I fear I wouldn't be here otherwise. Mido found out and caught up to me; and soon we made a journey into the open together._

_We eventually got trapped in this endless green field where the fields seemed to roam forever. We couldn't go back the way we came, for it had vanished behind us as we journeyed. _

_While we searched, I obtained the Keyblade. It was a sword shaped like a key, which could open all locks, and give the individual great power over continued usage. It's basically made me a Super Hyrulian; as I am doing feats now that are not possible for a regular human to do._

_I then came to the dreaded Castle Oblivion, where memories are said to disappear or reappear. It was here that I found Saria, defeated Ganondorf again, and learned more things about the world again._

_Of course though, the journey back proved more difficult than we had hoped. We could not find the path to Hyrule. Instead, we found a path that led to this city called Twilight Town. We tried to go back, but again the path had vanished. So…now we're stuck on this world. _

_It's not like we haven't been looking. We've tried, believe us. We just can't find it…it's like it vanished in thin air._

_Eventually, we had no choice but to live here._

_Things managed to work out…somehow. I'm still amazed they did. We're renting this small apartment from this guy who directs this fighting tournament called Struggle. How? Well…apparently my rupees which aren't that much in my world hold ridiculous value here in this one. I have so much munny that most people call me part of the 1%...I still don't get it. Still…I'm very careful with my expenses…it's not like I have a way to earn rupees back._

_And…that's it. Life is just one day going to the next one. Every day we search, every day we learn. That's all we can do for now at least. Maybe…one day we will go home._

_But I'm not holding my breath anymore. _

_I'm starting to believe we can't go back._

* * *

Link pulled himself off of Saria as the two stayed panting on the bed. Saria herself was still in delight over the last few minutes that she didn't respond to Link with anything than just moans.

"Oh god…" She moaned. "Link I love you so much."

"I love you too Saria." He replied back.

Saria pulled herself up and then slid her arms over his chest and back.

_I had a way then__  
__Losing it all on my own__  
__I had a heart then__  
__But the queen has been overthrown__  
_  
"You sure you want to get up now?" She asked, with a yawn.

Link thought about it, and yawned back.

"Nah." He said. "Let's go to sleep for an hour."

Link and Saria collapsed back under the covers and slowly began to fall back to sleep. As they did, Mido opened the door.

"Hey Link." He said. "Struggle guy made pancakes…want any?"

That seemed to wake Link up instantly. He leapt out of the bed, grabbed his brown shorts and green T shirt and vest.

_And I'm not sleeping now__  
__The dark is too hard to beat__  
__And I'm not keeping up__  
__The strength I need to push me_

"Sorry Saria; I just remembered how hungry I am!" He yelped, quickly putting on his clothing. Saria looked a bit disappointed, as she watched Link run out the room. But she got over it relatively fast.

"Olette's right." Saria said. "Men do think with their stomachs.

As she laid there, a growl was heard coming from her stomach.

"Then again…" She said, pulling herself out of bed.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine them when I'm alone__  
__And so I tell myself that I'll be strong__  
__And dreaming when they're gone_

* * *

After breakfast, Link, Saria, and Mido walked outside the home to go hang out with their friends. Link was dressed with white and black sneakers, long brown shorts, a green shirt with teal sleeves, and a green vest. He still had his traditional skull cap, but that was put away until he needed to don his heroic gear. Saria had a green tank top, along with a green skirt. She also wore brown nylon tights under her skirt, and still wore her Kokiri boots. Mido wore a blue shirt and black slacks, and white shoes.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home__  
__Calling, calling, calling home__  
__You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine them when I'm alone__  
_  
"I'm going to go get Sea salt ice cream." Mido said. "Anyone want any?"

"I'm sure everyone will." Link said. "You go on ahead…we'll head to the Usual Spot."

"See ya." He muttered, dashing away.

He then dashed toward the Tram Com. Link stood there with Saria for a few minutes before looking at her.

_Noises, I play within my head__  
__Touch my own skin__  
__And hope they'll still be there__  
_  
"So…easy way or the fun way?" Link asked. "Five seconds to decide."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saria asked.

Link didn't answer her and waited five seconds. He then used his new super human speed and picked Saria up from the ground.

_And I think back to when__  
__My brother and my sister slept__  
__In another place__  
__The only time I feel safe_

"LINK!" She barked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"The fun way." He said.

Link, crouched on the ground as the girl frantically tried to figure out what he was doing. It was only after he jumped did she realize what was going on. Link made a mighty leap from the ground to one of the nearby roofs.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine them when I'm alone__  
__And so I tell myself that I'll be strong__  
__And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home__  
__Calling, calling, calling home__  
__You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine them when I'm alone_

From there Link began to leap from building to building, landing on each one perfectly. Link found this amusing, but Saria was not as fond of this way of travel. Yes; it was faster than walking to the Usual Spot, but boy was it frightening.

"Link!" She shouted. "Put me down!"

Link looked down as they were above a cliff that hung above them.

_Lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights_

"That's probably a bad idea." He said.

Link leapt from building to building, once in awhile flipping over to a building. Saria wasn't too fond of that, so he quickly stopped flipping. Eventually Saria made him put her down, and then Saria got on his back.

"If you have to do it this way, then let me get on your back." She said. "And we are not doing this again."

"You say that every day." Link said.

"Maybe I mean it this time." Saria barked.

"Okay." Link said.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine them when I'm alone__  
__And so I tell myself that I'll be strong__  
__And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home__  
__Calling, calling, calling home__  
__You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine them when I'm alone_

They then kept leaping from building to building, till finally, Link managed to reach the Usual Spot. The curtain had been dragged over…so everyone was there.

"Let's have some fun." Link said.

_Home, home__  
__(lights, lights, lights)__Home, home__  
__(lights, lights, lights)_


	2. The 1st Day: PART 1

The Usual spot was a small opening directly under the train line, which went virtually unnoticed for months. Hayner was the first of the gang to find this spot, and after a long discussion, they decided to make it their hideout. They furnished it with a couple couches, and plenty of other things to pass the time; and hang out. This is usually where the gang spent most of their time to discuss plans; and to do homework when Ollete was practically threatening them at gun point (metaphorically).

Link and Saria were immediately greeted with joy, as the six (if you counted Mido) had grown close to one another over the year that they had been together; although Hayner didn't seem to take much notice of them. He was busy yelling about something, of which did not immediately click into Link or Saria's mind. Mido showed up ten minutes later…while he was just as athletic as Link (as Vexen's experimentation with his body resulted in), he could not perform the feats of fate that Link was able to because of the infusion of the Keyblade's power in him. They weren't informed of what was going on, until after they were situated in the Usual Spot.

Apparently; a thief had been going around town and stealing photos from individual's cameras; and no one knew why. With so many photos vanishing (especially all in the matter of one day) somebody wanted an explanation.

And Seifer (the leader of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee) was going around and telling the whole town it was because of Hayner's gang.

"Man, can't you believe that." Hayner said.

"Yeah…that's just wrong." Pence said.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette barked.

"That guy just keeps finding new and interesting ways to spite us." Link said.

Hayner nodded and leapt off of the yellow box that he was sitting on earlier.

"I mean, it's true that stuff has been stolen around town; and that we have a score with Seifer to settle." Hayner said, walking around the Usual Spot. "So…if we wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See…that's not what bugs me."

"Then what is it?" Saria asked, biting into a cherry from a bowl of them that Olette had brought over.

"What really bugs me Saria is that he's going around and telling everyone we're the thieves." Hayner said. "Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club." He then turned away from the wall of which he was speaking to and then turned to Link. "Have you ever been this ticked off in your life…because I haven't…Nuh uh…Never!"

Link shook his head.

"This is petty compared to some of the stuff I've seen." Link said. "It shows to go that the fact that the possibility of someone able to beat him at Struggle is scaring him."

"You sure?" Pence asked.

"Not sure; but I think it's a good hunch." Link said.

It was true. Before Link showed up, Seifer was basically the neighborhood bully that no one was able to push around. When Link arrived, at first Seifer started to mess with him (especially because he found Saria very attractive). After five brawls that resulted in massive bruises from Link's struggle bat, Seifer gave up with physical threats, and used more of demoralization tactics. To Hayner, Pence, and Olette, it was aggravating.

But…Link had seen much worse with his history against the darkness.

Still, his friends were in need of a panacea for this situation. Right now, it was only the parents…but this definitely wouldn't bode well for school, which was coming up very soon. Link wasn't entirely sure what to do with the current situation that they were in.

"Now…" Hayner whispered outloud. "What to do?"

"I know!" Mido shouted. "We could go and find the real thieves!"

Link perked up when he heard that; mostly because he was surprised he didn't think of that yet.

"That's a good idea." Saria said. "That would set the record straight."

"Sounds like fun." Pence said as he got up to check his camera.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First, we gotta clear our names." Link said. "Then, everyone will get off our backs. If Seifer wants to challenge us while we're searching, let him."

"You sure?" Olette asked.

"I can handle Seifer in a fight; no problem." Link said. "He's not that tough. But fighting would only cement the fact we might be thieves further. There's other ways to win a battle that doesn't involve fighting."

"Oh no!" Pence shouted. As soon as he shouted that, everyone stopped talking and turned to where Pence was. He was holding his camera, which had been opened. "Our photos are gone!"

"Gone!?" Link said. "How!?"

"I don't know." Pence said. "I always have my camera with me…there should be no way that no one should have taken it."

Link put his hands to his chin. Something didn't seem right.

"Maybe Seifer did it?" Link asked.

"I doubt it; I don't think he knows where I live." Pence said. "I mean; it isn't hard to figure out since we're all so close together…but still."

"We'll…" Link said. "Now we have at least a reason to start looking. There's a lot of memories encoded on those photos…wouldn't want to lose them."

"What we are waiting for then!?" Mido barked.

"Time for some recon." Hayner shouted.

They entire group immediately departed from the Usual Spot and began to head towards the Market Square. Link was the last one out…and as he was running, he could not help but see a blackish figure leap from on top of the building to another. He looked up for a second, to be sure he was right.

"Link; honey." Saria shouted from the staircase. "You coming!?"

Link's concentration with the buildings broke; and he looked at Saria.

"Uhh…yeah…on my way!" He shouted.

* * *

The group divided itself up in order to cover more ground. Link and Mido went to Market Square; while everyone else went to the Train Comm. The Markey Square was a wide steeply-sloped road that led both up and down. Walking down would take one to the Train Comm; while up would take one to Station Heights. Link and Mido went to check this area; as Hayner thought the place nearby the Train station would be a good ground to cover; especially if the Thief was from the other side of town.

"So where exactly are we going to look?" Mido asked.

"Beats me." Link said. He looked around and saw a lot of people giving him strange looks; which he knew had to with the fact he hung out with Hayner.

"These people are giving me the creeps." Mido said.

"Tell me about it." Link said. "Still…we need to ask if they saw anything suspicious. I can't see anything with my eyes right now."

"Hopefully this won't be a wild goose chase; like when you went looking for your girlfriend." Mido said, with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"That wasn't my fault." Link said. "I didn't know where we were earlier…we should have still been Hyrule field before we were transported to…wherever we went to. But whatever happened; I'm glad it did. If it didn't, we never would have got Saria back. I'm sure you can agree with that."

Mido raised his finger in attempt to say something, but he then backed down.

"Look…" He said. "I don't know why we came to here…and I don't think I ever will know why. But…here is where we are now…we need to make the best of it; at least until we can find a way home."

"Okay; okay!" Mido shouted. "I get it…there's nothing we can do at the moment. I just want to get home to the Kokiri forest Link."

"I know what you mean." He said. "Still…this isn't a bad place…"

"Yeah…what's you point?" Mido asked.

Link walked away a few feet from Mido.

"Well…I've been thinking about this for awhile now." Link said. "How long have we been here?"

"About a year." Mido said.

"Well…" Link said. "I've been thinking…I'm not sure if there's a way home. I mean…with Castle Oblivion, we took the same way as we got here. But…the pathway that we took to get here disappeared completely. I opened the pathway to Castle Oblivion from where we were with the Keyblade…but I don't have it anymore. I don't know if we can get back without it…and…because of that…I don't know if we can go home."

"Your saying we might be trapped here!?" Mido barked. Link reacted immediately by dashing to Mido and sealing his mouth shut, shushing him as he did. Mido continued to try and rant, but Link easily was overpowering him from strength alone. He then laughed nonchalantly as he pulled Mido to a nearby alley to escape the awkward eyes of others.

He let Mido go as soon as they were out of sight.

"As I was saying…" Link said. "Yes…I feel it's possible we are trapped here…unable to return home…"

"Stuck here…forever?" Mido said.

"Maybe…" Link said. "But that doesn't mean I've given up yet. I'm going to keep searching next summer, until I find a way back…" Link then held out his hands. A shimmer of light appeared, and the Master Sword, in its new form burst in his hands. The Master sword looked the same, but the blade in the middle had grown wider, and was cut in in the center of the blade, forming what looked like two blades. This was apparently made intently, as if Link grabbed the center of the Master sword's golden gem encrusted in the hilt, and pulled it apart, it would turn into two blades.

He didn't know why the Master sword changed in such a way, and why it became like this. Maybe it was because of something he had unlocked…maybe some kind of energy came to him in the last waking moments when he fought Ganondorf at Castle Oblivion.

"The fact of the matter is I took the Master Sword without telling Zelda." Link said. "I've been meaning to return it to its proper resting place; but with me being stuck here, I can't do that. The Master sword teleporting quality seems to only work by going to my hands…doesn't look like I can teleport it back to its spot."

"You sure you tried everything to get back?" Mido said.

"Positive." Link said. "I even went as far to try the melodies that Zelda taught me when she was Shiek. They don't even seem to work."

Mido looked at Link with sorrow, but then nodded promptly afterword. Link then caused the sword to vanish in his hands and walked out.

"Come on…" He said. "We need to try and find something."

* * *

Though Link and Mido searched far and wide; and Link even leapt from building to building to find out something, they could not ascertain anything. It was then that decided to return to the Sandlot, which was there meeting point.

When they did, they saw Hayner and the others in a confrontation with Seifer's gang; which consisted of four members: Seifer himself, a young guy named Vivi who wore a pointed hat and a blue jacke. A girl named Fuu who wore a blue shirt and tan pants; notable among the group as wrapping up her entire points down to a single word. And Rai…a big strong guy who talked big.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers!" Seifer shouted at Hayner. "So…what did you do…burn it?"

Link watched as Hayner clutched his hand in frustration.

"Not that we need some photos to prove that your losers." Seifer snapped back.

"Replay." Fuu said.

Seifer roared with laughter. "Now you're talking."

The entire group then assumed a fighting stance, causing Hayner's group to recoil.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg blondie, I might let this slide." He sneered.

The group stood there in a standoff for a few minutes. It was then that Link decided to intervene. He walked forward toward Seifer, which caught his attention.

"Well now…" He said. "If it isn't the class dunce."

"Yes we get it…when it comes to grades, I'm not an ace." Link said. "Bringing it up continually like an old lady isn't going to change history. We didn't steal them anyway."

"Oh yeah…" Seifer said. "And can you prove it?"

"No." Link said. "But it's not like we're not victims either. Pence's camera doesn't have his photos either. We got robbed like everyone else. So we're going to find this thief…and bring him to justice. You just got to give us time."

"Well it's not like I can let this slide…not with you all here." Seifer said. "After all…"

Normally, it would actually have been difficult to see what Seifer was doing, since he was reaching behind his coat. But Link's reflexes had been augmented as a result of the Keyblade's magic; and he saw him reaching for his bat. Link immediately rose up his arms and blocked a stroke from Seifer's bat, using his hand.

"Fighting what's your good at." Seifer said. "Let's go a round; here and now."

Link grunted in frustration.

"You talk way too much." He said.


	3. The 1st Day: PART 2

Seifer withdrew back away from Link and then charged right at him. Link, easily seeing the strike come at him, back flipped away and then moved to the side to dodge a follow up strike. Seifer then again withdrew and moved in again for another attack. Seeing as it was a vertical strike, Link side flipped over it and landed nearby.

"Is this your idea of fair?" He asked, saving enough time to duck under another follow up swing.

"Oh come on blondie!" Seifer shouted. "Why don't you try and fight me like you usually do!?"

"A fight here is meaningless!" He shouted, back-flipping away from Seifer and nearby where Pence and Olette was.

Seifer didn't listen to what Link was saying though and continued to charge at him. Realizing that they were in the way, Link went down to the ground and tripped both Olette and Pence so that they Seifer's swing would miss them. Link then leapt in the air and rolled off of Seifer's shoulder to get behind, and then promptly backed up.

"Your supposed to be security around here; but your nothing more than a jock." Link shouted.

"Shut it thief!" He shouted, charging at him again. Link rolled his eyes and then moved away from his attack. He got in between Rajin and Fujin, who attempted to grab both of his arms to hold him still. Sensing danger, Link rolled forward and again leapt off of Seifer's shoulder to avoid his attack.

Seifer turned to him and wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Just like I thought." He said.

"Huh?" Link mumbled. "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you this Link." He said. "When school was around, you were definitely the better track runner; and the better gymnast. I've never seen anyone pull off the maneuvers you can do; and with the little preparation time." He tried swinging again at Link, but Link blocked the blow, merrily sliding back from the resulting hit. He then stood there, rubbing his hand.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"My point is this." He said, pointing his bat at him. "There's no one else here that would have been able to slip into every little house and steal every photo in such a short time span. That's why you guys are the culprits, I just know it."

"That's silly." Link said, keeping his hands up in a defensive position. "What would I gain in stealing photos? Out of everything in Twilight Town, photos? What could I possibly gain from that?"

"I don't know." Seifer said. "Guilty pleasure, maybe it was sport. The fact of the matter is that no one other than you would have been able to pull it off."

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions." He said back.

Seifer didn't listen and charged right at Link. Link jumped in the air and used his bat as a way to leap off. He then got behind Seifer's back and continued to move along his back as Seifer tried to turn to hit him. Eventually, Seifer did manage to turn to him and again tried to swing at him. Link stopped the attack right where it was and held the bat in place.

"C'mon…I know your smarter than this." Link said.

"Shut it thief!" He shouted. "The Disciplinary committee will attend to you personally!"

"Who died and made you the town guards!?" Link barked back.

While Link held the bat in place to keep Seifer from doing anything more, Hayner secretly slipped behind Rajin by using one of the signs to keep out of sight. He had been eyeing a Struggle bat that Rajin had on his side, as he knew Link would need to it face Seifer. He had been waiting for a few minutes, not really watching the fight. He had seen Link before in school fight Seifer because of him mocking him before, and he knew Link had an unusual speed and dexterity for someone of his age. But he knew Link would be able to end the fight much easier if he had a sword, or something that he could wield as a weapon. He stood behind the sign and waited for Rajin to cheer as Link backed up to avoid getting hit.

Then he dashed. He swing his hand to the hilt of the bat; and with as much force as he could, ripped the string right off. Rajin noticed instantly and moved to stop him.

"Link!" He shouted, hurling the Struggle bat at him. Rajin turned to Hayner just in time to watch him throw the bat. At this point, there was nothing more he could do but watch.

Link saw the bat coming and then released the bat. He ducked in enough time so that he didn't get hit. Immediately afterward, he moved on the ground and swept his foot on the ground, hitting Seifer right on the back of his knee.

"Whoa!" He shouted, as he fell to the floor. Since he was not expecting this, he did nothing to try and get back up until after he fell. The bat that Hayner threw landed on the ground and slid on the floor, to where Link picked it up. He swung it twice in hand, and then spun It around in his fingers to adjust to the bat's weight and density.

Seifer got up and saw Link with the bat. Instead of being fearful though, he instead got a look of joy. Maybe this is what he wanted more.

He swung at Link, who in turn deflected his attack with relative ease. And then again; and again. Every time he tried to hit Link, Link blocked it away; or dodged it like usual.

"Come on." He said. "Quite screwing around and fight."

"I don't think you want me to do that Seifer." Link said, smirking. "I'm sure you remember the last few times that you fought me."

"Those were flukes!" He shouted, charging at him. Seeing this easy move, Link moved to the side and then swatted Seifer in the face with the Struggle bat. But Seifer didn't go down yet. He got right back on his feet and continued to move at him.

The two clashed their struggle bats from time to time; but it was clear early on that this was a one sided fight. Link was far too agile to be hit by the struggle bat, and his blows were extremely strong and damaging. Even Seifer, despite his rage, knew that he was losing early on in the fight.

"Sure you want to keep going!?" Link said, wiping his mouth.

Seifer only grunted and got right back on his feet.

"Kneel loser!" He shouted.

He let his bat grind on the ground as he ran towards Link. Link stood there, holding his bat in place, ready to strike.

And then he swung.

Seifer's swing missed him as Link had ducked in enough time to avoid the attack. Then Link swung his bat forward and struck Seifer in the chest. With the amount of force Link put in it, there was no way for Seifer to recover, especially with all the other little hits Link put in. Seifer tried to pull himself up, but did not have the strength to. He fell to his knees, and just sighed.

Fujin and Rajin ran in front of him.

"Seifer's…not feeling too well ya know?" Rajin shouted.

"Tournament decides." Fujin said right after him.

Link just grinned and placed the bat down on the ground. As he did, Pence decided to capture the moment in his camera. He took it out and then pointed it right at Link. Link turned around at Pence, and when he recognized the camera, struck a peace symbol as he learned from Olette. The picture was taken, and Pence lowered the camera.

Then something weird happened. A burst of energy which looked similar to triangles appeared behind them. Standing in the middle of it was a creature shrouded in black. Whatever appeared there did not stay too long as the being then flew at Pence and swiped the camera faster than normal. Link turned to the being to see that it was covered in a black cloak…a very similar one to that of Organization XIII.

"Hey; that guy took my camera!" Pence shouted.

"What was that?" Hayner shouted.

"The thief?" Olette asked.

"One way to find out; after him!" Link shouted.

* * *

The six people jolted after the being, who made large leaps in the air to evade Link's friends. As time went on as he ran through the Tram Common, Link turned to find the others were struggling to keep up with him. At this point, Link knew he was the only one who was going to be able to capture the thief.

_I have to capture him. It's the only way to prove we weren't the ones who did it._

Eventually, Link reached a point where the being was approaching the forest. It evaded over the walls of the town and dove into it, but luckily, Link knew he could access a hole in the wall that would let him enter the forest. At this point, he could no longer see any of his friends, nor his girlfriend. He was on his own now.

When Link entered the forest, he saw the creature on one of the tree branches, athletically leaping off and using another.

"Two can play it this game." Link shouted.

Using his supernatural muscles, Link leapt up from where he was to a branch itself. The creature took no notice and continued to leap from tree to tree. Link followed, and began to close in distance with it.

"Your not getting away!" He shouted.

At one point, Link got close enough to it that he would be able to hit it. He reached for his Struggle bat and then swung at the creature. The creature turned around right as Link swung.

And disappeared.

Link looked stupefied in midair, unable to believe he missed. He even almost ran into a tree branch, which he managed to avoid because of his inhuman reflexes. He swung onto another branch and looked around for the creature.

The creature was no more than a few feet away from him. He creature allowed it's white hand to emerge from the cloak, and moved the fingers towards it, as if beckoning Link to come. Getting a little irritated, Link again leapt at it.

The being continued to run from him, until it got to where there was a clearing. It then leapt forward and disappeared from Link's view, who was still trying to keep up.

* * *

Eventually, Link came to the old mansion. Not much was really known about this manor, other than the fact it was chained up. Link figured it was because it was private property, so he never bothered with exploring it. All he knew about it was that a great man once owned it, but now the mansion was as silent as a tomb.

As for the creature, Link did not see it. All he saw was the camera on the ground. Lying there. He cautiously advanced towards it, investigating the area carefully.

"This seems too easy." He said. "Feels like…"

As if one could see this coming, a large dark cloud appearing from where the camera was. Shocked by the sudden reaction, Link back flipped away, and took out the struggle bat again. The cloud looked as if it was made of both black and purple. It swirled about the area, floating. Link knew just by looking at it that this cloud was not natural; and dangerous.

Then the cloud began to swirl in a way that it was creating something. The cloud began to form a body of some kind with the form it was taking. Soon as it was finished, it looked like a skeletal like creature.

Then the clouds burst away to create a large skeleton with two large swords in its hands.

"Huh!?" Link shouted. "What is that!?"

The creature stood where it was, holding its swords in its hands. It snarled as it slowly approached Link…and then slowly leaned towards him. Link was frightened at first, but then nodded and kept his stance. He stood there as the creature slowly approached him.

And then it swung, using one of its swords to try and hit him. Link leapt over it easily, and then deflected the next slash with the struggle bat. Of course though, he noticed that the bat had lost a large chunk of its handle when he did that. He tried to hit it with the bat in repeated successions, but none succeeded in any form of damage against the creature.

"It's no use." Link said, looking at his bat. "This isn't working against this creature."

He threw the bat to his side and stood there as the being walked towards him.

"I guess I got no choice." He said.

He grinned as soon as he did that, for he knew this creature would not be around much longer. He stretched out his hand to the side. A burst of light appeared in his hands, which created an emblem of the Triforce around his arm and fist. The burst of light then exploded, creating a blue steel blade with a large blue handle.

The Master sword.

Link swung the sword around in his hand, and then pointed it at the creature.

"I don't know what you are." Link said. "But you're not a being of light, which I do know. With that being said…"

The creature swung at Link. In response, the hero leapt into the air and landed on a nearby tree branch. He then jolted forward, swinging his sword against the skeleton's head. The skeleton took the hit, but it wasn't defeated yet. It tried striking Link from behind, but Link held his sword out to deflect the blow, holding the blade still by using both of his hands.

Then the creature rose up its other sword to slice Link. Link saw this and barely had enough time to escape the swing. He back flipped away to dodge another horizontal slash.

Then he dove forward, striking the creature's body. This was more effective than the previous attack, but the creature wasn't down yet. Enraged about being hurt, the creature charged at Link. It swung three times in succession, missing all three.

Then Link swung his sword to the right, slicing it in the stomach. As he pivoted around, he used his other hand to detach the Master in two, as was its new function. With the two blades, he sliced the skeleton in two separate areas.

That did the trick. The skeleton fell to the floor in pieces. A second later, the pieces exploded into a dark cloud, which fizzled out of existence. Link held the two pieces of the Master sword in hand, waiting to see if anything else would appear. He waited for five minutes before believing that whatever or whoever was there was no around anymore.

As he looked to retrieve the camera, he noticed there were many white pieces of paper on the ground. Picking them up revealed to be pictures.

All of the missing pictures at that.

* * *

It took Link about a half hour to return and regroup with everyone. He called a meeting and showed them all the pictures (and of course returned Pence's camera, which he was ecstatic to reclaim). Each one of them peered over the pictures, the first one being Link in front of a blonde man's shop.

"What's this?" Saria asked.

"I was his first customer when he first opened up the shop." Link said. "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo." Olette said.

"So Link…" Hayner said. "What was the picture thief like?"

Link wasn't sure how to explain it. I mean, who would believe a large skeleton made of darkness was the one who took them? Besides, Link wasn't sure if that was even the real thief. The black cloaked creature, which did not present itself when Link went to the mansion, was slimmer than the large skeleton at the mansion.

"Not much to say." Link said. "The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took them?" Hayner asked.

Link simple shrugged his shoulders.

"We could always say Seifer took them." Mido said.

"Yeah; because the town being on his side will make that easy." Hayner snapped back. He then changed the photos and showed Link it. It was Link with the ice cream girl's shop when he first opened it up.

"It's a GIRL…" Hayner said, nudging Link's arm.

"So what?" Link said, putting his arm under Saria's, and kissing her cheek. "I'm taken."

Saria only giggled and kiss back.

"Get a room." Hayner said.

"Watch it; they may actually do that." Mido sneered.

Link again, shrugged his shoulders, while Saria buried her head in his shoulder in both humor and embarrassment.

"You look happy Link." Olette teased.

"Do not." Link responded.

"So…" Pence began. "Anyone else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Link?"

They cycled through each one after that, showing Link each photo that had him in it. There was Link next to the old lady's shop, a group photo outside of the Mansion, and a fight between him and Seifer, which showed Link rolling off of his shoulder and getting behind him.

"Ohhh…" Olette said. "So maybe that's why everyone thought it was us."

"And Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all." Hayner said.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Link or something?" Pence asked.

"Get serious." Hayner said. "Who would ever want to steal a bonehead like Link?"

"Oh, thanks." Link snapped.

The six then stood around, sharing a hearty laugh at the situation.

* * *

As night came over Twilight town, Link and the others began to return to their homes. As Link walked, he remained in deep thought.

The thief that he saw wore an Organization XIII robe. He remembered it when he faced Larexene in Castle Oblivion, and from that of Marluxia. The creature he saw was also highly agile, and able to teleport short distances.

But the skeleton he fought was a slow moving target, that could not have fit into the robe that the being was wearing.

_Something doesn't make sense. That creature I was chasing could have easily evaded my attacks if it choose to…it had the agility for it. But the creature I fought was a slow lugging skeleton. It had skill, but not the dexterity. And even if the being in the didn't, why didn't it teleport? And where was the cloak afterwords?_

"Link!" Saria shouted. "You coming home!?"

Link turned to see Saria waving her hand.

"Yeah." He said. "Coming now."

Saria then turned and ran towards the house of the Struggle director, while Link walked behind her.

_I guess there's nothing I can do now. I'll have to wait for now._

* * *

In a dark ocean like area, a cloaked figure appeared in a aura of orange and whitish triangles. A being with a white tunic, and white skull cap, rested its back against a rock. The cloaked figure walked towards it as the being stood there.

"How was it?" He asked. "Did he pass your expectations?"

"Hardly." The being said, moving it's hand around to make flamboyant gestures. "You boasted the boys talents to usurp even the mightiest warriors. He is formidable, yes. But truly not invincible."

"I see the power I have given you then has made you arrogant." It replied.

"The Goddess Hylia was able to defeat my Master." It said. "I should expect the power of the Gods to be something powerful indeed. Never before have I performed such feats of athletics; though I am certain if my master imbued more of his power in me, I would have been able to do the same."

"But would he have?" The being said.

The cloaked figure stayed silent.

"Well, he had his reasons then I suppose." It replied, walking to the edge of the ocean.

"So…when shall we attack?" He said. "Why…I'm certain with enough creatures, we can…"

"No." He said. "Let's wait a couple days."

"Hmm?" The creature moaned.

"Let's let him think on what he saw." He said. "Let's let him think that this was a one-time deal…then strike again when he least expects it. We'll put him on edge when that happens."

"Ahhhh." The creature said. "So…when do I get to cross blades with him?"

"All in good time." The creature replied back.


	4. The 2nd Day: PART 1

Link woke up later the next day. Link was rousing in the bed when he found that Saria was already awake that day. Seeing as there was no reason to wait, he put on his clothes and then walked outside.

Saria and Mido were already finishing breakfast at the time Link walked in.

"Good morning Link." Saria asked.

"Good morning." Link said. "Didn't decide to wake me up yesterday?"

"You looked too peaceful." Saria said. "I didn't have the heart for it."

"I see." Link said.

"You want some breakfast Link?" Mido asked.

"Sure do." Link said. "I'm starved."

The three ate then at the table, recanting the strangeness that yesterday was, as well as the mysterious entity that appeared. As Saria and Mido discussed this, Link turned silent on the ordeal, not really speaking to either Saria or Mido. He had tried to forget about yesterday…yet talking about it seemed to bring it right back into his mind.

Saria eventually noticed his silence on the issue as Link stood there, finishing the rest of his breakfast up. She turned to him.

"So what was the thief like?" She asked.

"I told you the pictures were just lying there." Link said.

"Were they, Link?" She asked, with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She then pulled her chair as close to Link as she could and stood right next to him. Link stood there, rubbing his head as if he couldn't come up with the answer.

"Well?" She asked. Link then shook his head.

"I couldn't get a look at him." Link said. "His face was covered by cloak…and I wasn't even sure if it was guy I was chasing. For all I know, it could have been a girl. I swung the bat at him, but then he vanished…I guess he dropped the pictures after that." Of course, he still lied about the rest of the incident, such as the Stalfo like entity that attacked him, but he decided not to worry Saria about it. He still was wondering what was going on himself.

"That was it?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Link said.

"Vanished huh?" She said.

"Yeah." Link said. "There's nothing more we can do now. There's no way to find out where he went. The only thing we can do is wait for him or her to reappear. That's about it."

"But will he or she reappear?" Mido asked as he walked towards Link.

"That's the thing." Link said. "I don't know if he or she will appear." There was a few second pause between Link's statement, and before he spoke again. "And honestly…something within me tells me that I don't want to know."

* * *

The left the house later that day, most of them filled with the mystery of what Link saw. He never told them about the Stalfo as they walked to the Usual Spot, but he kept it on his mind. While it looked like a Stalfo, there was still distinguishing features that made Link think otherwise.

_That creature didn't look like any Stalfo I ever saw…even Ganondorf didn't have Stalfos that had four arms…more or less able to take several hits like that. I really hope that what I encountered was a one-time thing…otherwise, I might have something more to worry about._

They were greeted by Hayner and the others who were already there. Hayner was itching to do something in order to spend the last few days of summer vacation doing something fun. And Link agreed…other than getting sea-salt ice cream, they hadn't really done anything that interesting or beyond their norms. Eventually, Mido came back with some sea-salt ice cream, which he distributed to everyone. While they were talking, at random, Pence said something.

"Do you guys think?" He began. "Do you think we'll always be together like this?"

"I sure hope so." Ollette said. And then it occurred to her…as well as everyone what Pence had just said.

"Huh?" Hayner said, looking at Pence. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh…nothing." He said. "Just thinking out loud."

"That's pretty dark Pence." Link said. "Are you worried about something?"

"Oh nothing." He said. "It's just…ahhh…forget it. I really need to stop with thinking about stuff like that..."

"Well…I doubt we can be together forever." Hayner said, answering his question. Everyone turned to him when he began to talk. "But…isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important is how often we see each other; but how much we think about each other."

"Hahaha…" Pence exclaimed. "Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it…" Hayner said. "No more ice cream for you."

"You're the one anyway who brought up that depressing stuff." Link said. "Don't get sentimental on us now when we're all together. If your thinking of this now, how you feel when we actually go away?"

"I guess your right." Pence said. "No reason to start bawling now."

"Yeah." Mido said. "Don't worry about it until it happens!"

All of them seemed to agree to that. After all, who wanted to think of something at a time like that. Link, Mido, and Saria looked at each other afterwards before Hayner resumed speaking. As if they knew what the others were thinking.

_Besides…with us…that might seem like a real possibility in the near future anyway._

Hayner then got up off the seat he was at.

"Man…" Hayner said. "Today's turning out to be a real drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief?" Olette asked.

"Nah." He said. "It's just that we don't want summer vacation to be over at all." He then walked to the middle of the room, as if he was pondering thoughts. And then he perked up, as if an idea had suddenly come to him. "So how about this? We all go to the beach!"

"Why the beach?" Mido asked.

"Because we haven't gone all summer vacation." Hayner said. "Besides…when you three first showed up here, school was just about to start; so you never have ever been to the beach."

"That is true." Link said.

"So…are we going to go?" Hayner said. A long silence followed. "Oh come on."

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Olette said.

"Link has money." Hayner said. Everyone looked at like, remembering the rupees he had were more valuable than the munny they had. But as Link reached for his money bag, Pence spoke up.

"Yeah…but we always ask for money from Link." Pence said. "Doesn't really seem right to keep badgering him for cash…don't you think?"

"Hmmm…" Hayner moaned. "You got a point."

"So how are we going to get there?" Pence asked.

"Maybe you forgot, but I'm also smart." He said.

Hayner then ran out of the Usual Spot, and towards the Market Square. Everyone else soon followed him.

* * *

"Well…" Link said as he ran alongside Olette. "Awfully strange of Hayner to stop badgering me for money."

"I guess because summer vacation is about end." Olette said. "He's been real depressed about it…I guess he wanted it to go on forever."

"Don't we all?" Pence said.

"Not really." Saria said. "I can honestly say I'm excited for school."

"Yeah…" Pence said. "That's because you were a top student."

Saria turned to Pence, smiling at him.

_Well, when you're trapped in the Chamber of the Sages for four years, watching nothing but water, you either should learn about something, or go insane with boredom._

* * *

When they came to the market square, they saw Hayner standing around a Struggle Poster which had been erected several days ago. He called Link and the others over to the poster, and they all gathered around it.

"Only two more days." Hayner said.

"I can't wait." Link said.

"You and I have to make the finals." Hayner said. "That way…no matter who wins, the seven of us can split the prize."

"You're on." Link said. "I hope you can keep up with me."

"You two are going to clean up." Pence said.

"Go get'em." Olette said.

Link and Hayner nodded at each other, and then pressed their elbows together.

"It's a promise." Hayner then said.

* * *

The seven teens then gathered in front of the station. Olette ran to the station for a second, looking at all the prices. She stood there for several minutes, with her calculator on hand, as well as a piece of paper. She wrote down several things and then came back to the rest of the group.

"Tickets for a round trip to the beach are nine hundred munny a piece." She said. "Seven times nine hundred is sixty three hundred munny. We're also going to need food as well…and bathing suits."

"Bathing suits?" Hayner said. "Don't you have one?"

"I need a new one." She said. "Besides…my old one doesn't conform to my…well…you know…". No one knew what she meant, so gave them a vague clue by pointing nearby her chest region. All the guys then blushed and sort of turned away, rubbing their hands through their hair. "Yeah...if it slipped, I'd be embarrassed. The bathing suit I want is seven hundred and fifty munny…and Saria is going to need one as well…that's seventy eight hundred munny."

"We better tack on an additional thousand to get some of those pretzels…and I guess anything else we might want." Hayner said.

"Watermelon?" Mido asked

"Too pricy." Hayner said. "They are at least two thousand munny a piece."

"Pretzels it is." Mido said.

"We could also bring additional food from our houses." Link said. "I got some fruit and sandwiches we can bring; as well as a cooler."

"Yeah; definitely." Hayner said. "And…I guess a blanket and umbrella.

"So in total, we need eighty, eight hundred munny." She said.

"Geez…" Hayner said. "Suddenly, asking Link for munny doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"C'mon Hayner." Pence said.

"Alright; alright, alright." Hayner said. He then walked around the group. "How much munny does everyone have on them?"

Everyone began to fiddle around with their pockets and change, to see what they had on them. There was some mild discussion with the rest of the group about their monetary concerns, but not much was said as they all pulled out their munny.

"If you don't count the gemstones I have, sixteen hundred." Link said.

"Four hundred." Saria said.

"Six hundred guys." Mido said.

"I got eight hundred, fifty." Pence said.

"…Six hundred." Olette whispered.

"All I got is hundred fifty." Hayner said. Everyone looked at other with the fact they weren't even half way there with the munny we needed. They all sighed at simultaneously. Then Hayner popped up.

"So we're forty-six hundred off." He said. "Looks like we'll have to take odd jobs in order to make up the difference. How much munny will we have Olette if we earn eight hundred munny a piece?"

"Fifty-six hundred." She said.

"All right." Hayner said. "We'll need to take odd jobs in order to incur the difference. Everyone meet me up the station with cash on hand."

Hayner then ran away from the group and towards the city. Everyone continued to stare at him until he was out of view.

"He said he had everything covered." Pence said.

"I think he meant in terms of planning." Link said.

"…yeah that makes more sense." Pence said.

"Whatever." Link said. "Those pretzels are sounding real good right now."

"Are you sure that's not all your thinking of?" Saria asked.

It wasn't. He was thinking of how Saria would look in a bathing suit. And not a one piece one at that as well. He was slightly blushing as he did this, and Saria caught what was thinking about it.

"I know what you're thinking about." She said. Link cut his thoughts off as she leaned in real close. And then she whispered into his ear. "But c'mon…is me in something like that really as nice as me with nothing on at all?"

"Both are nice." Link whispered back.

Saria giggled, with a bit of a sultry tone in her voice, and then ran towards the city.

"I'm going to head out to find some work." She said. She then pulled out her fairy ocarina in hand. "I know a couple places that could use a musician in their area while they work."

Saria then disappeared from view, leaving Link and the rest of the group by themselves.

"Do you think we'll even be able to find enough work to make up the difference?" Link said. "I know people make a lot of munny very easily, but forty-six hundred is a steep price still."

"There are a lot of generous people here." Pence said. "You'd be surprised on how easy it is to find people who need an extra pair of hands on them. I one time volunteered at the arcade to help clean up, and made about five hundred munny in a couple hours."

"And I watched some old lady's cat for a couple days." Olette said. "Seven hundred munny."

"It's easy here Link." Pence said. "You just got to ask around…someone is bound to need some help with some things."

"Is that so?" Link said. Then he himself sprinted forward and toward Twilight Town. "Well then…no sense for me hanging around here then. I'll find some work and I'll get us all the munny we need."

"Same here." Olette said. "Good luck."

Link gave her a thumbs up, and then entered Twilight Town.


End file.
